The ValleyFolk Wiki
The Valleyfolk The Valleyfolk is a comedy channel that consists of Joe Bereta, Elliott Morgan, and Steve Zaragoza. It focuses on sketch comedy, pop culture and news, a variety show based on questions submitted on the Valleyfolk's Patreon, as well as the wonderful podcast, the Valleycast. The Valleyfolk Channel The History of the Valleyfolk SourceFed The beginnings of the Valleyfolk are rooted in the beginnings - and ultimately the end - of another company, SourceFed. SourceFed was a channel created by Phillip DeFranco in January of 2012 as a news channel and website, after he won Youtube's $100 million dollar original channel initiative. For the first two weeks of its existence, Joe Bereta, Lee Newton and Elliott Morgan acted as the hosts for the channel, with Steve Zaragoza, along with two others, added fairly quickly afterwards. The four worked together on SourceFed with the departure of Elliott Morgan in mid 2014, and the departure of Joe Bereta and Lee Newton in early 2015. Steve Zaragoza stayed with SourceFed until its shutdown on March 20th, 2017. Smosh and Post-SourceFed Work Joe Bereta, along with other half of Barats and Bereta, Luke Barats, went to work for Smosh, with Barats being a writer for Smosh's sketch comedy, and Bereta working as one of Smosh's Creative Directors and Executive Producers. Lee Newton appeared in several web series, including an episode of the 'Most Popular Girls in School' and starring in the second season of the Fine Bros MyMusic, playing the character 'Country', Idol's cousin. She also hosted the pre-show for Lip Sync Battle with Elliott Morgan. Elliott Morgan worked on several projects, including his own channel, Happy Hour. He continued to work with several other channels, and hosted several shows for a while, briefly working alongside SourceFed for a small amount of time. He also hosted the pre-show for Lip Sync Battle with Lee Newton. Steve Zaragoza continued to work with SourceFed until its close in 2017. He created several long-standing viral videos, such as Santa Steve, which made a comeback on December 18th, 2018. The Formation and Present Day In January of 2018, the four announced their new channel, the Valleyfolk. Since then, the channel has gained high praise, and a small following that is only growing. As of 11/6/2019 they have 275K subscribers and over 20.5 million views on the channel. On November 1st, 2019, The Valleyfolk officially announced that Lee Newton would no longer be a part of the group. Current Shows Your Show https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEgsegyssm8&list=PLXz9498yucsQfVdKO_Kj9OW1FaOonqGBi The weekly show released on Friday, held by the Valleycast featuring bits, a sketch and questions from their patrons at Patreon. The Valleycast https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXz9498yucsSQ8InQAUmC1W9vVGK3XFfO A weekly podcast hosted by the Valleyfolk that features each member or guest bringing a different topic to the table. They have had guests everywhere from Shayne Topp to Mike Falzone. The full podcast is released on Patreon on Mondays, and a shortened version is released on Youtube on Wednesdays. Your World Today https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXz9498yucsQmTyqtwQU2ps5GzQNg4guh A spoof news show featuring news from the past week or month, depending on when it was shot and aired, that is written by Elliott Morgan and hosted by the rotating cast. They have recently implemented a new branch of the show called 'hot take', where they're given a prompt and have to do the episode in one take. Trivia Bidet The recurrent show originally pitched by Joe and currently hosted by Lee. The show consists of guests sitting on the Valleyfolk's bidet toilet while answering questions asked by Lee. If they get the question right, they're safe, if they get it wrong, then they get an unfortunate spritz from a high-powered, mostly broken bidet. There have been three episodes so far, with the second episode featuring mainly toilet and bathroom based questions. Uncanny Valley A "reaction" show featuring one of the puppets, Scuzz or Furnesto, and a member or guest. Uncanny Valley is currently a Patreon perk, but one episode was posted on their public YouTube channel as a teaser for non-Patrons. Category:Browse